100 stories
by twilightwatcher12345
Summary: I looked pale and my stature seemed sluggish.My grey long sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans made me seem even duller.I looked up and saw my face which had no emotion or showed any emotion for days-Quote from 1 of my chapters in my 100 stories challenge.:D
1. Life

**Title: Life**

**Characters: Bella**

**Prompt: 001: Introduction**

**Word Count: 258**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Author's Note: Please don't be offended by this it's just made up, okay? And this chapter WILL be continued on any one of these other 99 chapter so yeah hope you enjoy this suckish chapter :)**

**

* * *

**

What is the meaning of life? Is it to Live well, Love much, Laugh often?

Is that line made up by money-seeking businessmen trying to find a new way for people to buy more useless decorative crap?

Life, to me, has no meaning anymore.

Why? Because that's just the way I am.

I am the rich heiress meant to make some kind of successful future for myself and my future so-called family.

But how can I expect to have a nice, happy future when my present isn't even 'nice' or 'happy' compared to everyone else's?

I know I shouldn't say that, people probably think I'm the stupid, self-centered, rich girl who has it all.

Right?

I'm not some suicidal psychopath about to kill myself right at this moment.

I'm this depressed, naïve, confused, 17 year old rich girl trying to find out what I am and mean in this cruel, depressing world where there shouldn't even be any sickness or death.

But you probably won't care anyway since you already have your own extraordinary life to think about instead of my extraordinarily boring life.

And I know you're wondering if there's this person (or persons) who, somehow in all of my depressed shit, makes me get up in the morning to go and see them. And to tell you the truth…there is, but I'm too naïve and selfish to actually get to know them better than I want.

Life isn't fair…and I'm sure all of you know that.

So, I want you to tell me…

…what is life?


	2. I know you

**Title: I know you**

**Characters: Bella, Edward**

**Prompt: 095: Advertisement**

**Word Count: 446**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Author's Note: I know the first and second chapters are short but I promise to make them somewhat bigger, okay? And this chapter is pretty depressing I guess, well to me.**

**

* * *

**

The sun was shining extremely bright today, so much that I felt absolutely dull, not that I have ever felt dull before. Have I really been this colorless? Has my deep dark depression caused this? Or am I just imagining this?

I thought more of this as I was walking through the most crowded part of downtown. As I passed by a clean and clear shopping store window, I saw my reflection.

I looked pale and my stature seemed sluggish. My grey long sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans made me seem even duller. I looked up and saw my face which had no emotion or showed any emotion for days. I blinked my eyes and began walking again.

As I walked I kept my eyes down looking at the ground. I've done this so much that I've probably become an absolute expert at not bumping into people.

As I walked past a bus stop I heard a group of girls talk about the advertisement that was posted next to them.

"Oh my god I just love the new Colgate advertisement, look at the new spokesperson he's absolutely gorgeous!"

At that moment I wanted to smile at how stupid that lady sounded. But I didn't, I just couldn't.

I walked over to the bus stop and looked at the advertisement. My dull eyes widened a bit. As I looked over the poster I had a feeling of familiarization come over me. I've seen this person before. I looked back into my depressed memories and found the one I was looking for. I remember one time my cousin Alice brought her new boyfriend to my house to introduce him to me and to unsuccessfully put a genuine smile on my face. Her boyfriend, whose name I forgot, also brought his friend. He didn't introduce himself so I can't be blamed for forgetting his name at all.

I looked at the poster again and I had to admit to myself that he was quite handsome. And he looked the same since I've last saw him which has probably been about two or three months ago. He had reddish-brown hair, skin almost as pale as mine, eyes as green as freshly cut grass, and teeth so perfect and white that anybody could be envious. I could see why these ladies were gushing over it so much. But I didn't care. I haven't cared for anything in a long time.

I began walking again. I put my somewhat cold hands into my pockets and I looked down as I walked.

Then as a small cloud passed over the sun I didn't feel so dull anymore but, that didn't last long.


	3. Conversation

**Title: Conversation**

**Characters: Bella, Edward**

**Prompt: 073: I can't **

**Word Count: 856**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Author's Note: Dark like the last two, so sorry but some of the others will be cherry okay? Hope you liked please review. :)**

**

* * *

**

_I can't tell you how much I want to be like you._

_I can't tell you how much I want to go out there and tell the world who I am._

_I can't tell you how much I want to smile, how I want to laugh._

_I can't tell you how much I want to feel happy, to have actual emotions run across my dull face._

_I can't tell you how much I want to spend time with all of my family and friends, to not be alone, to not feel alone. _

I feel that my true self is lost in the deep, dark, depths of my depressed soul.

It's something that I really can't describe.

I don't like talking about it with other people because I feel, in a way, they'll criticize me.

Other people have tried to help me, they've tried talking to me but all I tell them is that 'I'm fine' or 'I just lost someone'.

But of course they're all just lies.

So today as I lay on my bed I could see that the day wasn't as bright as yesterday when I took my walk or is it just me again?

Today was a good day…even for me. I was alone in my house, it wasn't bright out and I could think to myself.

I looked outside and to my demise I could see my cousin Alice's car parked in my driveway. Then she, her boyfriend, and his friend came out of the nice yellow Porsche. I knew she never tried to be ostentatious.

I got up and headed toward the front door which was rather far away from my room. I finally heard the doorbell ring and I heard several shuffles.

I opened the door and saw all of them looking at me with half-hearted smiles.

I blinked my eyes and turned to sit on the living room couch.

Alice knew that was a signal she could come in and sadly she did.

"So how's it going Bella?" she asked as she closed the door.

"Fine," I said quietly.

"Um that's nice we're fine too, right Jasper?" she motioned to her boyfriend whose name I now know as Jasper.

"Ah yeah me and Edward are fine too?" he asked as if it was an ok thing to say.

So Edward's his name…

I looked over at Edward and noticed he kept staring at me. I met his eyes and for several seconds it stayed like that until I blinked and he looked away.

"Um Uncle Charlie said we could stay here for a while, is that okay?" Alice asked reluctantly.

I stared at her and nodded my head.

She smiled nervously and everybody sat down.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" she asked everyone.

"Do you have any games?" Jasper asked me.

How old is he?

I nodded my head and pointed to the family room. Alice and Jasper got up and went in there leaving me and Edward alone.

I crossed my legs and looked down at the floor.

I heard Edward shuffle in his seat a bit as the atmosphere started getting awkward. I started to unconsciously play with my fingers and bite my lip.

"So…" I heard unexpectedly.

Usually people stayed quiet when alone with me or awkward really. But I wasn't usually accustomed to small talk.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

He was staring at me again but, he looked like he was trying to find something to talk about with me.

"Are you sick or something?" he asked.

I turned to him and shook my head.

He looked embarrassed. "Oh…"

Then I decided to do something I've never done in a long time.

"I saw you on the Colgate ad."

Say a full sentence.

He blushed and smiled the same smile on the advertisement.

"Oh you saw that, I was just trying to make a few bucks."

My face stayed the same.

"Why?"

He hesitated. "Well I was thinking about saving up some money to buy a new car, but don't tell anybody, I'm keeping it secret."

I nodded my head slowly and looked down again.

Its weird I felt a bit of…happiness? (I haven't experienced it in so long that I forgot what its like) build-up inside me. Of course it didn't show up in my face though.

No emotion showed on my face.

I looked outside one of the living room windows and saw the grey clouds covering the sky.

Darkness spread through me again.

I heard Alice and Jasper come into the room with several boxes of unused games. They set them on the table and smiled to each other talking about which one to play.

I looked at Edward and noticed he was looking outside the same window with an emotionless expression on his face.

He blinked his eyes and looked at Alice and Jasper with a smile on his debating on playing Uno.

I brought my knees up to my chest and rested my chin there.

At that moment I wanted so much to talk to him again but I already knew…

_I can't._


	4. Prompts

Just putting up the prompts to see which i've done since some of you were asking. You could challenge your self with this like i am. Though i want to finish before the start of summer so yeah. :) Thx for favoriting this story I appreciate it. Plz review though, reviews make me happy :D

* * *

1. Introduction (check)  
2. Love.  
3. Light.  
4. Dark.  
5. Seeking Solace.  
6. Break Away.  
7. Heaven.  
8. Innocence.  
9. Hell.  
10. Breathe Again.  
11. Memory.  
12. Insanity.  
13. Misfortune.  
14. Smile.  
15. Silence.  
16. Questioning.  
17. Blood.  
18. Rainbow.  
19. Gray.  
20. Fortitude.  
21. Vacation.  
22. Mother Nature.  
23. Crazy.  
24. No Time.  
25. Trouble Lurking.  
26. Tears.  
27. Foreign.  
28. Sorrow.  
29. Happiness.  
30. Under the Rain.  
31. Flowers.  
32. Night.  
33. Expectations.  
34. Stars.  
35. Hold My Hand.  
36. Precious Treasure.  
37. Eyes.  
38. Abandoned.  
39. Dreams.  
40. Rated.  
41. Teamwork.  
42. Standing Still.  
43. Dying.  
44. Two Roads.  
45. Illusion.  
46. Family.  
47. Creation.  
48. Childhood.  
49. Stripes.  
50. Breaking the Rules  
51. Sport.  
52. Deep in Thought.  
53. Keeping a Secret.  
54. Tower.  
55. Waiting.  
56. Danger Ahead.  
57. Sacrifice.  
58. Kick in the Head.  
59. No Way Out.  
60. Rejection.  
61. Fairy Tale.  
62. Magic.  
63. Do Not Disturb.  
64. Multitasking.  
65. Horror.  
66. Traps.  
67. Playing the Melody.  
68. Hero.  
69. Annoyance.  
70. 67.  
71. Obsession.  
72. Mischief Managed.  
73. I Can't. (check)  
74. Are You Challenging Me?  
75. Mirror.  
76. Broken Pieces. (check)  
77. Test.  
78. Drink.  
79. Starvation.  
80. Words.  
81. Pen and Paper.  
82. Can You Hear Me?  
83. Heal.  
84. Out Cold.  
85. Spiral.  
86. Seeing Red.  
87. Food  
88. Pain.  
89. Through the Fire.  
90. Triangle.  
91. Drowning.  
92. All That I Have.  
93. Give Up.  
94. Last Hope.  
95. Advertisement. (check)  
96. In the Storm.  
97. Safety First.  
98. Puzzle.  
99. Loner.  
100. Relaxation.


End file.
